Night vision systems, infrared camera systems, security camera systems or the like typically used in commercial vehicles use either a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a head up/down display (HUD, HDD) to display a video signal from the cameras on the vehicle to be viewed by the driver or passenger of the vehicle.
In the present art, cameras and video displays for vehicle vision systems are directly connected to the battery power of the vehicle. A period of time elapses in order for the camera to calibrate before a video signal will appear on the display. If the control signal from the battery circuit is disrupted, the video signal is lost, including the viewable image. Once the control signal is restored, no matter how quickly, the camera must calibrate again.
Accordingly, the need exists for a delay function to maintain a video signal after the control signal to the vision system has been interrupted.